Episode 5416 (10th January 2003)
Plot Ken and Deirdre are doing their best to rebuild their relationship. Sarah agrees to help Todd plan something for his eighteenth birthday. Norris leaves for his course in Liverpool. Sarah visits Aidan in his squat again and tells him the outcome of Ken's court case. Peter offers £20,000 for No.11 but Steve turns it down but he doesn't know that it's Peter who's made the offer. Ashley and Maxine desperately want Fred and Doreen to call off their engagement but Fred and Doreen each think the other will be upset. Deirdre calls to see Dev, saying that she needs some time off. Dev is angry with her thinking that she confessed to Ken about their affair. Sunita overhears them and has to confess that she was the one who told Tracy. Peter ups his offer on No.11 to £20,500. Richard thinks that Emily is on her own at home. He approaches via the back yard intent on murdering her but is shocked when Toyah opens the door. He makes his excuses and leaves. Dev is furious with Sunita and blames her for being jealous. Sunita is very upset. Tracy tries to apologise for what happened about Dev and move back in to No.1 but Deirdre throws Tracy out again, telling her not only because Tracy ruined her own marriage but she also then tried to wreck her relationship with Ken. Karen tells Dev that she and Steve do want him to take over half of Street Cars. She assures Dev that she will get Steve to agree to it. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Richard Hillman - Brian Capron *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Critchley - Dean Ashton *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maxine Peacock - Tracy Shaw *Doreen Heavey - Prunella Gee *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18 Victoria Street - Empty shop unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen plots with Dev behind Steve's back; Tracy tries to make peace with Deirdre; and Richard stalks his next victim. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,140,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "Norris, if this passport conference leaves you with one piece of advice about dealing with applicants, I hope it's that it's very, very irritating to be spoken to like a child." Category:2003 episodes